A Dino-mite Valentine
by BiboDestined
Summary: Dick decides to get all his brother's special Valentine gifts. (Because the robins need some extra love) Batfamily


I keep trying to improve my writing. Years of not writing and now I'm trying to get myself back to where I was.

Anyway, this is a little fic I wrote for Valentine's Day because the Robins need a little love.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dino-mite Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p>Damian stared blankly at the present that was sitting on the middle of his bed.<p>

There were too many bows and the bag it had been placed in was covered in hearts.

He has been trying to understand the celebrations that society continuously seems to have, but Valentine's day was still quite a mystery for him.

At school people usually gave each other candy and ridiculous cards. He remembers last year Alfred had bought the products for him to give out and he had felt ridiculous going from desk to desk and dropping them in each child's bag.

He still hadn't understood the purpose of the day even as he carried his own heaping bag home with him.

He couldn't even make it through all the Valentine's cards and their terrible quotes. He would have gone insane.

He also didn't need all that candy. It was not part of his diet that was meant to enrich him for workouts and patrols.

He had left a pile of the sugary treats on the kitchen counter and it only took a few days for it all to disappear. (He's sure it was Dick and Jason for they are sure to have a sweet tooth). He puzzles over the silly dinosaur Valentine's card that is left where the empty pile had been. The dinosaur has been drawn in chibi form and has an absurd mustache. He holds a heart that says, "You are dino-mite!". It is absolutely ridiculous. (Nobody has to know that it still sits in a drawer in his bedroom).

Anyway, not until recently had he realized that people were much more obsessed with this holiday than he could have imagined.

The girls in his class this year were constantly huddling into groups and whispering about who they were going to give a special gift to. Boys were fighting over which girl they got to take to the dance that the school was holding.

He had overheard Selina talking to Bruce about dinner reservations and her favourite flowers. His Father had looked quite nervous as she rambled and had rushed out afterwards to the flower shop.

So Damian did not understand why this stressful and unnecessary holiday even existed.

And yet here was this bag which was a mash of pink and red hearts resting on his neatly made bed.

* * *

><p>Jason stared blankly at the present that was sitting on the middle of his bed.<p>

He had just returned from a night of patrol which had been really boring.

He did however get to see some finely dressed women hoping to find someone tonight. Jason kind of regretted not bringing one home.

But commitment wasn't really his thing and desperate woman tonight most likely wouldn't be worth the effort.

And yet as he had tried to ignore this holiday there appears to be some sort of bag that looked like Valentine's day vomited on it.

The hearts scattered over the design were covered in sparkles that were annoyingly now covering his bed as well.

There isn't much he has ever done for Valentine's day. He remembers when he was younger and he would steal some flowers or candy from a sidewalk vendor to give to the girls who slept in the run down shack they called home.

When Bruce had taken him in he had experienced a different kind of Valentine's Day. He had gone to a dance at school and had kissed his first girl as they giggled from the sugar high.

He remembers coming home that night and Dick tackling him for some of the candy. They had wrestled and when some blood was shed Bruce had decided to dump more candy into the pile.

He had stayed up reading all of his Valentine's cards he had gotten and smiling over all them. He couldn't believe he had nothing the year before and then got 30 something Valentine's the next year. It was quite an awesome achievement to him.

But that was the past and he hadn't celebrated a Valentine's Day since. (Insert death and being a zombie).

Unless you include last year when he visited Wayne Manor and ate some of the abandoned candy on the counter.

Someone else had been there before him and had left a ridiculous dinosaur card. He had smiled, taken a sharpie out and doodled a mustache. (The thing needed more masculinity).

* * *

><p>Tim stared blankly at the present that was sitting on the middle of his bed.<p>

He can hear the other Teen Titans stilling partying out in the living room of their tower.

He feels a little dizzy from the dancing, loud music, and the alcohol they had sneaked in.

But he doesn't mind because it's the first year he's really gotten to celebrate Valentine's Day in a more crude behaviour.

When he was younger he was in a very prestigious school where they didn't really celebrate as the other schools did.

He remembers playing the most beautiful music on his violin for their Valentine's Day dinner. His parents had both actually been there which was such a rare occurrence back then.

The design kids had decorated and the cooking students made the meal. And the school choir and band were able to play music as people dined.

He got a solo and he remembers practicing such long hours to get it perfect. And it was worth it for his parents praise and finally getting to sit down and eat with them after months of them travelling for work.

And now he got his first Valentine gift.

Whoever wrapped it must have been thinking of him because it's perfectly tied together. It's simple in colour and has a ribbon that had been meticulously placed.

There's a note attached with a drawing of a chibi robin bird.

* * *

><p>Dick loved Valentine's Day. True he loved every single holiday but this one was definitely a top.<p>

He had always been a popular choice for the girls and he can't remember a time when he didn't have someone for Valentine's Day. There were always group of girls when he was younger and girlfriends when he was older. Barbara and Starfire had been the girls filling his Valentine's Day these recent years.

Any yet here he was with no one as a Valentine.

Since Barbara had broken things off with him he hadn't really been the flirt he usually was. Life had gotten busy and now here he is with no one to celebrate with.

Until he realizes that he has three brothers that deserve some love.

And that's when he starts the best idea of his life. (Even better than when he had made a dinosaur Valentine for Damian).

* * *

><p>Jason is the easiest because he has the biggest sweet tooth that he has ever seen. (And he thought he was bad).<p>

He buys him a huge candy basket that would be enough to supply someone for a month but will probably only last a couple of days with Jay.

He adds a frilly sexy thong as a gag gift.

Damian's he stumbles across when he's not even looking. But it just is so perfect for his brother that he buys it without a second thought.

A stuffed kitten made out of the softest material and an adorable bow around its neck.

Tim is the hardest because he hates candy and is never materialistic.

He finds it when he is browsing through all the pictures he has been able to sneak of all his brothers with his phone. He bumps into a sign for personalized coffee cups and he immediately buys one for Tim. He spends hours in the shop picking out the best pictures to use.

He packs all the gifts up and sneaks into each bedroom to leave the surprise.

* * *

><p>Damian tells him it's a stupid gift and the entire thing is pointless.<p>

Jason threatens him for intruding on his space and that he'll have to wear the thong on patrol to celebrate their previous shared costume. (Dick cringes at that reminder).

Tim tells him that he needs to lay off pestering him about drinking so much coffee and that it's creepy to have all his stalker pictures put on a cup.

* * *

><p>But nobody has to know that Damian snuggles into bed with the stuffed cat as he prepares to sleep. He hides it under the covers so that no one sees it. And if Alfred sees it when he's making the bed then nobody has to know that he tucks the kitten in.<p>

And nobody has to know that when Jason is out on patrol that he sticks a heart shaped lollipop into his mouth instead of a cigarette.

And nobody has to know that Tim does not become human in the morning until he has a cup of coffee in a mug covered in pictures of his brothers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_


End file.
